


All in Dream

by ameliacareful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Look the episode was cool but made no sense., One Shot, Season 12 Episode 9, Season 12 episode 8, post torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliacareful/pseuds/ameliacareful
Summary: TONI: An hallucination created by potion and powerful spell work. So...was it good for you? Hm. Sadly, I can't do the spell again. Your brain would liquefy, which we don't want. Yet. So... I'll have to resort to less... pleasant methods.





	All in Dream

     Dean walks into the kitchen to start coffee and Sam is sitting there when he turns on the light.Dean genuinely gasps.Sam's head snaps up, hair in his eyes.

     "Sam?"

     "Mom and Cas got us out," Sam says.  

     Sam's barefoot, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.  He's bearded, and it makes his face look even more hollow.  His gaze is focused.  Sharp.  Dean can't believe he got out of bed, much less walked to the kitchen.  Cas, Dean thinks, Sam's in the kitchen.  Get your ass here.  

     “I can't remember how they...you beat up a secret service guy," Sam says.  

     Dean says, "uh..."  it's too early in the morning and life has been one curve ball after another.  He has no idea what else to do so he sits down.  "Sammy?" He says and then has no idea what to say next.  He settles, stupidly, for, "What are you doing up?"

     It's Mary who gets to the kitchen at that moment, wrapped in a gray men of letters robe.  She slips a little, trying to stop.  "Sam," she says, and then to Dean, "Is he all right?"  Cas is just a moment behind her.  

     "I'm okay," Sam says.  "I feel a little woozy."

     Dean is grateful for a concrete problem."Apple juice."

     "I was thinking coffee," Sam starts.

     “Apple juice," Mary affirms.Cas slips past her to touch Sam's forehead. 

     "Your blood pressure is low, Sam.You've been laying--" he stops."I think someone should bring you a tray.You should lie down."

     "What are you all," Sam says, "What's wrong?You got us out of that place."

     Dean, Mary, and Castiel exchange looks.

     "That place where the secret service stuck us," Sam says, sounding more than a little exasperated.He looks from one to the other of them. 

     Dean hands him the juice."Because?"

     “Because they thought we were trying to assassinate the president!"

     Dean nods.  “Trump.”

     ”No, the president!” And then he frowns and takes a gulp of his juice.

     Dean crouches down."Sam?You've been right here.  We got you back from those assholes.”

     Sam jerks a little."No," he says.

     "It's okay," Dean says, like you'd gentle a horse."You've been...sick.Okay?"

     "No," Sam says, and tries to get to his feet but it's clear he's not steady.He doesn't fight, slips back down onto the chair."You remember," he says to Dean."You were there in one those little cells.Remember?The cots?The mattress covers were vinyl?They had that funny vinyl smell?And that metal sink?You remember!"

     "Sam," Mary says, "You're safe now, okay?We're going to take care of you."

     Sam's fear pushes him unsteadily to his feet and he won't let Dean touch him."What's wrong with me?Why do I feel so bad?"

     "You've been lying in bed for six weeks," Mary says.She steps up to Sam and he lets her, let's her brush the hair away from his face."Sit down and let your brother explain."

     He holds her arm and lowers himself shakily onto the chair.

     "Do you remember the English bitch from the Men of Letters?" Dean says."She did some spell work on you?"

     Sam nods. 

     Dean studies his hands for a moment then looks at his brother.He starts to say something but Sam interrupts--

     "You're not real."

     "No," Mary says, clearly anticipating what Sam is going to say, having heard it before, "You're here.  You're safe.  You're not in that basement, Sam.  And you're certainly not in Hell."

     “You're not real," Sam whispers.  "I'm not telling you anything."

     "You don't have to tell us anything--" Mary says.

     "Screw you," Sam grits out.He stands up again and three people take half a step towards him and stop themselves.

     "I'll get a blanket," Cas says. 

     Dean turns his back on his brother, deliberate, and makes coffee.  

     Sam looks at his mother."Are you..."

     "I'm real," she says."I know.It doesn't make any sense."His forehead is a swirl of wrinkles.She holds out her arms and takes a half step towards him.Then another.Dean keeps his back to them. His brother doesn't always trust him but so far...Sam lets his mother hug him and wraps his arms around her.

     After a long moments she gets him to sit down and Castiel brings a blanket and wraps it around Sam's shoulders.He has slippers, too.Dean gives him coffee which is half milk and lots of sugar.When Sam side-eyes it a little, Dean picks it up and takes a big swig, then hands it to his mom who takes a sip, who puts it in front of Sam.He sips it. 

     He looks up at them.It's a look that's all Sam, fully functioning on eight cylinders of genius."I'm crazy, aren't I."

     Mary opens her mouth to say something but Dean cuts her off, "You're a fucking clown car of crazy, dude.But we're working on it."

     The look Sam gives him is equal parts terrified and relieved.

 

 


End file.
